


Unexpected

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Mike and Harvey knew it was wrong - law student and law professor dating was grounds for expulsion/termination.  But they couldn't stop.  And when the unexpected happens, everything will change.





	

“All right, I know everyone ... “ He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I know everyone is excited for the end of the year, but you still have my final exam to contend with.”

The whole class gave a collective groan. Harvey Specter was everyone’s favorite ‘Legal Profession’ professor at Harvard Law; he was laidback, inventive and always got the class involved, but his tests were known to be the most brutal.

“Some of you, you know who you are,” Harvey continued, “have chosen the option for the five thousand word essay on a pre-approved topic. Don’t think that I will be easy on you.”

The class chuckled a bit. “Are we going to do a review?” a student called from the back of the class.

“I will offer extended office hours for the next week,” Harvey replied. “If any of you have any questions about things you are uncertain about. And on that note, I’m going to let you all out of here. Go, cram for all your other finals.”

The class filed out, looking forward to a few extra minutes to breathe and gather themselves for the rest of their classes.

“Professor?”

Harvey looked up and saw Mike Ross, his most promising student, standing by his desk.

“Mr. Ross,” Harvey said.

“Nobody’s here,” Mike replied.

“I have a class in half an hour,” Harvey said.

“Harvey,” Mike whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mike, must just be a bug,” Harvey said. “Don’t worry about it. Worry about passing my final.”

“Oh, I’ll pass,” Mike said. “But what do I get if I pass?” He leaned in a bit and smiled. “If I get the highest grade?”

“Mike,” Harvey murmured. “Not here.”

“Fine,” Mike said, stepping away. “Come over for dinner? Grams wants to see you.”

“I’ll try,” Harvey said.

“Try hard,” Mike murmured, reaching out to run his hand over Harvey’s before heading to his next class.

Once Mike was gone, Harvey dropped into the chair behind his desk and sighed softly. It was wrong and Harvey knew it, but he hadn’t known when they’d first met, when they’d first started dating. He’d run into Mike during a jog through Central Park, Mike on the side of a trail trying to fix his bike. An offhand movie reference had led to a breakfast at the Loeb Boathouse, phone numbers exchanged and a dinner date the next day.

It was almost a whirlwind romance and yet, not. They saw each other at least once a week for lunch or dinner. They had spoken in vague terms about the fact that Harvey was a professor and Mike was a student, but nothing beyond that. 

It wasn’t until Mike had walked into Harvey’s ‘Legal Professions’ class the spring semester that they’d realized. Mike had become Harvey’s student and their relationship had suddenly become forbidden.

But they hadn’t stopped seeing each other. Couldn’t stop. 

“I made a doctor’s appointment for you after your classes.”

Harvey looked up to see Donna in the doorway. “I’m fine,” he said.

“You’re not,” Donna replied. “You’re pale and you didn’t keep your breakfast down and you haven’t had a cup of coffee all day.”

“Haven’t felt like it,” Harvey muttered, but he knew Donna was right. “I’ve got dinner plans.”

“You’ll be done in time to meet Mike and Grams for dinner,” Donna said, giving him a wink before leaving Harvey to wonder how she always just seemed to know.

* * * 

“He’s just running late, Grams,” Mike said as they sat the dining room table in Grams’ house.

“I know, you told me that already,” Grams teased. “He normally runs late, Michael.”

“I know, I’m just worried,” Mike said. “Harvey’s not feeling well; he says he’s fine, but he’s not.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Grams said, just as the front door opened.

“Harvey!” Mike got up and raced to the door. 

Harvey leaned against the door and gazed a bit blankly at Mike. 

“Harvey, are you okay?” Mike asked, frowning and placing a hand to Harvey’s forehead.

“The term ‘okay’ is subjective,” Harvey replied.

“Harvey, you’re scaring me,” Mike said, tugging Harvey into the living room to sit on the couch. 

“I …” Harvey stared down at his hands. “I’m going to have to take a sabbatical from work after this semester.”

“Wait, what? Harvey, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“I went to the doctor today after classes,” Harvey said. “They did a battery of tests and I have to take a sabbatical for at least a year.”

“Why?” Mike asked “Harvey, just tell -”

“I’m pregnant.”

“I’m going to be a great-grandmother?” Grams said from the doorway. “This is wonderful!”

“Terrifying,” Harvey whispered. “I have no idea what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Mike said, taking Harvey’s hands in his. “Together.”

“God, all I want is a drink,” Harvey muttered. “However, that is apparently no longer an option for me, for the next 9 months or so.”

“Come on,” Mike said, giving Harvey’s hands a squeeze. “For tonight let’s just have some dinner.”

“All right,” Harvey replied. He let Mike help him stand and the two of them made their way into the dining room, passing Grams who gave them a warm smile.

“It’s scary, I know,” Mike whispered in Harvey’s. “But it’s going to be okay.”

Harvey really hoped Mike was right.

* * * 

“Harvey, this is a surprise.” Jessica Pearson looked up from her paperwork and gave Harvey a warm smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I need to take a sabbatical after this semester is done,” Harvey said.

“Harvey Specter is asking for a sabbatical?” Jessica said. “Hell must be freezing over. What’s the reason?”

“I’m pregnant,” Harvey murmured. “About two months or so. I can finish out the semester, given there’s only two weeks left and it’s all just preparing for the final. But after that, I’m on sabbatical.”

“Harvey, I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone,” Jessica said. 

“I know,” Harvey replied. “It’s new and this was completely unexpected -”

“You sure you want to keep it, then?” Jessica interrupted. “I’m just saying.”

“Yes,” Harvey replied. “As I was saying, it’s new and this was completely unexpected but it feels right.”

“Then congratulations,” Jessica said. “Bring your significant other over for dinner sometime.”

“After classes are done and I can wind down a bit, of course,” Harvey replied. That would also ensure there would be no repercussions for his and Mike’s relationship.

“Of course,” Jessica said. “Take it easy for the next few weeks before the end of the semester. Any ideas as to when you’d be coming back?”

Harvey shrugged. “I figure I’ll work from home, consult on some cases,” he said. “At least until the baby’s born. After that, I’ll play it by ear.”

“Keep me in the loop,” Jessica said.

“Always,” Harvey replied.

* * * 

Harvey stayed in bed for three full days after finals and graduation. He’d been running himself so ragged, trying to keep up with classes and grading and sending in all the final grades and preparing for graduation and attending graduation, that his body had rebelled.

Grams had made sure to stop by every day and bring him chicken broth and crackers to keep his stomach settled. Mike had stayed with him every evening, talking to him quietly about how his day had been and what he’d been doing - mostly preparing for taking the Bar, although Harvey knew Mike would pass with no problem. It was utterly, sickeningly domestic and Harvey loved every minute of it.

Harvey worked from home, taking on consultations on cases and some expert witness work he could do without having to appear for depositions or trial. His doctor had been very clear - Harvey needed to be as stress free as possible. Due to his age, his doctor was keeping a close eye on him, which meant a lot of doctor visits.

And Mike went with him for each one. Even if he was in the middle of exam prep, he dropped everything to go with him to the doctor.

Harvey fell a bit more in love with him everyday.

* * * 

Once they were far enough away from the end of the semester, Harvey finally invited Jessica over for dinner.

“Finally,” Jessica said as she stepped into Harvey’s apartment. “And shit, look at you! Are those actual sweatpants you’re wearing?”

“Yes, they’re sweatpants, shut up. End of the year left me a little worse for wear,” Harvey said as he led Jessica into the living room. “I was bedridden for three days after that and the doctors have told me I have to take it easy from now on. But it’s okay, my partner helps me.”

“Your partner, who I’ve been pestering you to meet for months now,” Jessica teased.

“Harvey! I completely lost track of time studying! We missed doing your prenatal yoga and we need to start dinner and- oh, hello Ms. Pearson,” Mike said, sliding to a stop in the doorway of the living room.

Jessica glanced at Mike, then at Harvey, then back at Mike, and finally landed on Harvey. “Really?” she asked. “You could have been fired.”

“Had we been found out, I would have been,” Harvey said. “But we were very, very careful.”

“I tried to tell him we should stop seeing each other,” Mike said, moving to stand at Harvey’s side. “The day I stepped into his classroom that day.”

“I told him no,” Harvey said. “I wasn’t going to give up the best thing that had happened to me.”

“Romantic,” Mike whispered.

“Sometimes,” Harvey replied.

“You two are very, very lucky no one found out,” Jessica said. “Louis would have wasted no time at all getting you fired, Harvey.”

“Well, now he gets to teach my classes,” Harvey said with a shrug.

“You’re seriously lucky,” Jessica said. “And I guess it doesn’t matter now. No one can prove anything.”

“And it’s not like I’m coming back to work anytime soon,” Harvey replied. “I mean, this little one is due in January, which leaves next year out And I wouldn’t go right back to work anyway … “

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Jessica said. “So at least two years on sabbatical.”

“At least,” Harvey said.

“Why don’t we just play it by ear and forget it for now,” Jessica said. “Let’s just have a nice dinner and catch up.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Harvey said. “Mike -”

“Is going to start dinner and you are going to sit down in the living room with Jessica,” Mike finished, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek. “Remember to put your feet up.”

“Yes, dear,” Harvey replied, grinning.

* * * 

“I’m ungainly,” Harvey said as he waddled … waddled, from the bedroom to the bathroom.

“You’re perfect!” Mike called from the bed.

“I’m a whale,” Harvey said as he emptied his bladder, washed his hands and started to make his way back to bed. It was Christmas Eve and Harvey was uncomfortable, to say the least. His doctor’s actually told him it could be any day, so they had a bag by the front door just in case and Harvey’s doctor on speed dial.

It was just a matter of time.

“I’m not - oh shit.” Harvey stood right where the tile of the bathroom met the carpet of the bathroom and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes a bit.

“You need to come help me change and then we need to go to the hospital,” Harvey said, trying to remain calm.

“The hospital - oh shit,” Mike said, turning a light on and practically falling out of bed. He cursed again as he stubbed his toe on the end of the bed trying to get to the dresser to get Harvey dry clothes.

They managed to get Harvey in dry clothes, Mike got changed and they left the apartment (“Grab the bag, Mike!”). On the way to the hospital, Mike called Harvey’s doctor, Grams, Jessica and Donna. 

“We were supposed to have breakfast with Grams tomorrow, lunch with Jessica and Donna and dinner with Marcus and his wife,” Harvey said as he was being wheeled through the hospital to obstetrics. 

“They can all come here,” Mike said. “You’re stuck here for at least two days, which means I’m here for at least two days. Christmas is happening in the hospital, Harvey.”

Harvey’s retort was cut off by a contraction. “Alright, looks like this one wants to celebrate Christmas with you two,” the nurse escorting Harvey said cheerfully. “Best get you settled in.”

After that, everything was a blur and Mike watched as Harvey moved from his private room to the delivery room with nurses and his doctor coming in and out. Mike was relegated to the waiting room, where Jessica, Donna, and later Marcus, all joined him to wait.

“Mr. Ross?”

Mike heard the nurse and jumped to his feet. “That’s me,” he said, biting back a yawn. He’d been to nervous to sleep, even though everyone else had managed to drift off.

“Your partner wants to see you,” the nurse said.

Mike rubbed his eyes and nodded, following the nurse into the delivery room. He stopped when he saw Harvey laying on the delivery table, sheets pulled up to his chest, tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

“Mike,” Harvey said, voice a little raspy.

“Harvey,” Mike said, rushing across the room, stopping at Harvey’s side.

“Meet our son,” Harvey murmured.

“Son?”

“Seven pounds, fifteen and a half ounces,” the nurse said. “Ten fingers, ten toes, good set of lungs.”

“I was thinking,” Harvey murmured. “How about Hunter Gordon?”

“Hunter Gordon Specter,” Mike said. “I like it.”

“Hunter Gordon Ross-Specter,” Harvey corrected. “Don’t think I’m not going to put a ring on that finger.”

“A Christmas baby and a Christmas proposal, huh?” Mike said, leaning down to kiss Harvey sweetly.

“Want to hold him?” Harvey asked.

“Um, yeah.” Mike swallowed back his nerves as he reached for their son. Their SON. He nestled Hunter in his arms and stared down at the little face staring back at him. “Hi,” he whispered. “I’m .. we’ll figure out titles later. But, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what.” He glanced over at Harvey and smiled. “And I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Harvey mumbled. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, indeed.”


End file.
